The present invention relates to a crane tool for attachment to the arm of a conventional backhoe machine, and more particularly, to such a tool that may be used in conjunction with the hydraulic system of the backhoe for operation thereby.
Many tasks require the use of a powered crane for lifting and/or lowering objects. In addition, many other tasks could be facilitated through use of a crane. The high cost of such machinery, however, makes acquiring a crane for such jobs economically impossible or impractical for many businesses and individuals.
Often, those who perform tasks in which a crane could be useful own or have access to a conventional backhoe tractor. As is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,782, issued Jan. 24, 1984 to Baisden, an attachment can be mounted to the backhoe arm of the machine after the bucket has been removed that will enable the mounting to and operation by the machine of a number of different tools. Examples disclosed therein include tools for splitting wood and for cutting reinforcing rod or sections of pipe. It would seem that such an attachment could provide a means for enabling many businesses and individuals to obtain the use of a powered crane without the expense of purchasing and maintaining a machine dedicated to that function.
What is needed, therefore, is a crane tool that is adaptable for removable attachment to the arm of a backhoe machine. Such a tool may be operated by the machine mechanism, and should be adapted for easy mounting to and dismounting from the backhoe arm. Moreover, the tool should be designed so as to be used with a multi-purpose attachment that is suitable for mounting a plurality of other tools. Additionally, the tool should be of relatively simple construction, thereby making it relatively inexpensive.